


Fall On Me

by PersianGayVodka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dram, Happy Ending, M/M, Single Father, Single Parent Harry Styles, Translation, farsi, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, single parent, فارسی
Language: فارسی
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka
Summary: شکنندگی انسان است که عشق را پدید می آورد.یک پدرِ تنها با یک مسئولیت بزرگ؛ محافظت از با ارزش ترین فرد زندگیش، دختر زیبا و معصومش که تازه پا به دنیا گذاشته بود و چیزی از زشتی های دنیا نمیدونست.هری اجازه نمیداد دوباره کسی وارد زندگیش بشه، مسئولیتی که روی دوشش بود این اجازه رو بهش نمیداد و اون ترسیده بود، احساس ناامنی میکرد و قلبش شکسته بود ولی باید به خاطر دختر کوچولوش قوی میموند، باید به تنهایی با ترس هاش میجنگید، باید به تنهایی از خودشون مراقبت میکرد و باید قوی میموند و خودش رو سره پا نگه میداشت...اما چی میشه اگر توی این مسیر جدید از زندگیش کسی پیدا بشه که ترس هاش رو ببینه، نا امنی هاش رو بفهمه؛ کسی که موقع ترس هاش به آغوش امن و گرمش پناه ببره و امنیتش رو میون بازوهای قویش حس کنه و اون آغوش بشه امن ترین نقطه جهان!مرحمی بشه برای قلب شکستش و مجبور نباشه همه ی سختی ها رو تنها از سر بگذرونه،کسی باشه که بهش تکیه کنه و با هم از این مسیر سخت و پر فراز و نشیب بگذرن...-آیدی اکانت واتپد ما: PersianGayVodka
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	1. -1-

کریس ایوانز بیرون خونم ایستاده بود؛ ساعت دو صبحه و میا خوابیده و من دارم توهم می زنم که یه بازیگر هالیوودی بیرون خونم وایساده اونم توی سن دیگو که حومه ی شهره.

مرد قد بلند خم شد و روی در چوبی کوبید.

_در رو باز کن.

نزدیک ترین چیزی که دم دستم بود و به عنوان یه سلاح می تونستم ازش استفاده کنم رو برداشتم، چراغ های بیرون خونه رو روشن کردم و باعث شد اون قسمت کاملا روشن بشه، بعدش در رو باز کردم و تلاشم برای اینکه مثل یه آدم قوی و نترس به نظر بیام واقعا خنده دار بود، چون چیزی که به عنوان سلاح تو دستم گرفته بودم یه کاسه ی زرد سفالی بود و البته به اینم اشاره نکنم که یه پیژامه گشاد پام بود که با بدبختی دور کمرم می ایستاد و یه تیشرت با طرح یه تک شاخ که داشت می گوزید، اما خب همچنان صدایی از روی عصبانیت از خودم دراوردم.

حالا خوده کریس ایوانز اینجا وایساده بود. الان که بهش نزدیک تر شدم باید بگم که خودش نیست، فقط به خاطر خستگیه زیادی که داشتم حس کردم کریس ایوانزه و در دفاع از خودم باید بگم چشم هام تار می دید. این اولین شبی بود که به معنای واقعی کلمه با دختر کوچولوم تنها بودم، دیگه خواهری نبود که هوام رو داشته باشه، دیگه چند ساعت بیشتر خوابیدنی درکار نبود؛ حقیقتا الان تو سه روز گذشته یک ساعتم به زور خوابیدم و الان دیگه دیر بود که پشیمون شم.

نمی دونم این مرتیکه ی زرافه اسلحه ای چیزی داره یا نه چون الان دو صبحه و معلومه کاملا مخش به خاطر یه چی رد داده؛ مواد، این رد دادنش شاید ربطی به مواد داشته باشه.

چرا اصلا اون موبایل کوفتیم رو برنداشتم؟

موبایل لعنتیم رو یادم رفت و الان در رو باز کردم تا صدای در زدن میا رو از خواب بیدار نکنه و حتی به این هم توجه نکردم شاید اون مرد مسلح باشه؛ یه آدم مزاحم و البته مسلح که در نمی زنه یا حتی اینقدر بلند داد نمی زنه جوری که تمام همسایه ها بریزن پشت پنجره هاشون!

درضمن من تو یه خونه ی کوچیک و حومه شهر سن دیگو زندگی می کنم اونم تو یه کوچه آروم و بی سر و صدا جایی که نهایت اتفاقی که افتاده این بود که ماه پیش یکی از همسایه ها ریموت گاراژشش رو گم کرده بود.

ایوانزِ تقلبی یکم تلو تلو خورد و رفت عقب و به خاطر نور حیاط جلوی چشماش رو گرفته بود، ناله کنان دست هاش رو سمت جیبش برد، انگار دنبال چیزی می گشت.

_کلیدام-

بلند با خوشحالی داد زد یه دسته کلید در اورد، اما فوری ازدستش افتاد.

+تو دیگه کی هستی؟

_چرا توی خونه ی مایی؟

مرد رو به روم به شدت گیج شده بود و با تعجب نگاهم می کرد، چند بار پلک زد تا اشک هاش نریزن پایین.

-تو آخرین واننایت استند لویی هستی؟ از پسرای خوشگل خوشش می یاد...

الان باید بهم بر بخوره؟ توی سن ۳۱ سالگی دیگه من خیلی از خوشگل بودن یا پرتی بوی یا هر فاکی و کوفت دیگه ای فاصله داشتم.

یه قدم دیگه کافیه تا این غریبه از پله ها بیفته پایین، دست کرد تو جیبش یه گوشی قدیمی بیرون اورد و قبل از اینکه با انگشت بزرگش روی گوشی کلیک کنه به صفحه گوشیش زل زد.

_لویی؟ تونی؟ بچه ها؟

اوکی، اون حالا یه قدم دیگه عقب رفت که باعث شد تلو تلو بخوره و بیفته وسط بوته های بزرگ اون گوشه حیاط اما به خاطر بزرگ بودنش باعث شد دردی حس نکنه.

یه جفت دمپایی اردکی پام کردم که کادوی پارسال کریسمس از طرف شوهرخواهرم بود، در خونه ام رو کامل باز کردم تا پشت سرم بسته نشه یهو و رفتم سمت اون مرتیکه ی احمق.

از جاش پرید و اومد بلند شه که دوباره افتاد روی بوته ها.

موبایلش روی چمن ها بود و هنوز صفحه اش روشن بود، صدای ضعیفی ازش می اومد که داشت اسم کسی به اسم استیو رو داد می زد؛ فکر کنم کسی که الان افتاده رو بوته های قشنگم اسمش استیوه، پس گوشی رو برداشتم.

هری: نمی دونم تو چه خری هستی یا استیو کیه...اما من توی بیردز ویو کورت...لاجولا هستم و لازمه که کونت رو تکون بدی و بیای اینجا که این مرد رو ببری قبل اینکه به پلیس کوفتی زنگ بزنم!

×ببخشید...آدرس چی بود؟

_سن دیگو...لاجولا...بیردز ویو کورت23.

امیدوارم که خیلی دور نباشه.

×من تا....شت...می شه به این ور نگاه کنی.

گوشی رو از گوشم فاصله دادم،یه جورایی اکوی عجیبی داشت انگار صدا دقیقا از سمت راستم می اومد، با حرکت یه سایه ی سیاه زهرم ترکید و دیدم که اون سایه رفت سمت ایوانز قلابی یا همون استیو.

×استیو؟

استیو: نتونستم به هیچ کدومشون کمک کنم

مرد گنده دقیقا جلوم با محتویات معدش که روی لباسش ریخته بود زد زیر گریه.

استیو: سعی کردیم اما درها....

مردی که تازه اومده بود شونه هاش رو با دلگرمی فشار داد.

×جیزز...متاسفم.

هنوز نمی تونستم دید خوبی از مردی که تازه اومده بود داشته باشم و دوتاشون همدیگه رو بغل کرده بودن اون هم تو حیاط من.

استیو به شدت ساکت بود و اون یکی محکم استیو رو بغل کرده بود و سعی داشت بلندش کنه.

استیو: لویی من نتونستم هیچ کاری بکنم....

از قرار معلوم اینی که استیو رو بلند کرده همونیه که صداش می زد، کسی که الان اینجا تو حیاطم وایساده و از پسر خوشگلا خوشش می یاد.

اینا همه یه خوابه؟ این شبیه آلیس در سرزنین عجایبه البته از نوع وحشتناکش.

لویی: بیا ببریمت خونه...باشه؟

و برگشت سمت من.

لویی: لویی تاملینسون.

اومد باهام دست بده که دید با دوتا دست هاش استیو رو گرفته و نمی تونه ولش کنه.

لویی: ما خونه کناریتون هستیم که هفته ی پیش نقل مکان کردیم.

نفسم رو با عصبانیت دادم بیرون.

هری: فقط برین.

دیگه نمی تونستم تحمل کنم، میا البته هنوز خواب بود پس شاید به خاطر این زیاد بهشون سخت نگرفتم.

هری:رفیقت رو بردار و برو.

لویی: ما متاسفیم...استیو شب خوبی نداشته.

صدای گریه ی میا بلند شد و چشم هام رو با عصبانیت بستم و تا ده شمردم تا آرامشم رو حفظ کنم.

هری: شما احمق ها بچه ام رو از خواب بلند کردین...محض رضای خدا....

لویی و استیو رو همونجا گذاشتم و رفتم داخل و در رو تو صورتشون محکم بستم، چه دلیلی داشت وقتی میا از خواب معصومش بلند شده آروم باشم؟ جلوی در اتاقش وایسادم و سعی کردم خونسردیم رو حفظ کنم و استرسم رو از بین ببرم و البته یه لبخند بزنم.

همه ی کتاب ها می گفتن میا چون شش هفته است که به دنیا اومده من رو هنوز تار می بینه اما من نمی خواستم هیچوقت ناراحت ببینتم، حتی اگه کوچیک ترین شانسی وجود داشت که بتونه فرق بین تنهایی، ترس و خشم رو بفهمه؛ پس تمام تلاشم رو می کردم که همه ی این ها رو پشت یه لبخند مخفی کنم.

کاسه رو روی میز گذاشتم و مستقیم سمت تختش رفتم.

رایحه ای که داخل اتاقم بود از اون آدم کوچولو و جنگجو ای بود که شده بود همه چیز زندگیم و کنترل زندگیم رو به راحتی دست خودش گرفته بود. اون بوی بچه ی تازه به دنیا اومده رو می داد، بوی پودر بچه، کرم و گرمای امیدبخش.

از تختش بیرونش اوردم، می تونستم حس کنم تمام سلول های بدنم که استرس در برگرفته بودتش فورا از بین رفت. سرش رو زیر چونه ام و دستم رو گذاشتم روی پوشکش تا نیفته، با ناراحتی نق می زد و گریه می کرد.

هری: اوه میا...می دونم توام به انداره من که نتونستی بخوابی ناراحتی.

زیر گوش دختر کوچولو، شیرین و عزیزم زمزمه کردم، نمی تونست گرسنه باشه یا بهتره که نباشه چون آخرین شیشه شیرش رو چند ساعت پیش تموم کرده بود و من لیستی که درهم برهم بود رو نگاه کردم و ته ذهنم می دونستم میای بیچاره فقط نیاز داره بخوابه.

یه سری از نصیحت هایی که پرستار گفته بود تو گوشم بود که به دنبال خواهرم می رفت تا تمام روتین و چیزی که یه نوزاد نیاز داشت رو بگه و تا یه مدت باید لیست رو دنبال کنیم تا بعدا بتونیم طوطی وار به عنوان یه عادت انجامش بدیم.

هنوز اون لیست به عادت روزانه ام تبدیل نشده بود، هنوز نه ولی مرحله به مرحله با لیست پیش می رفتم و می تونسم و مطمئن می شدم انجامش بدم.

اتاق گرم بود ولی نه خیلی گرم و تخت میا دقیقا کنار من بود. همینطور که لمسش می کردم به دمای بدنش توجه کردم ولی گرم نبود، نیاری هم نبود دیگه پوشکش رو عوض کنم چون یه ساعتی می شد که عوض کرده بودم یا شاید هم نیم ساعت. زمان از دستم در رفته بود، فقط می دونستم نیمه شب و تاریک بود که گریه اش کمتر شده بود و مثل یه جوجه کوچولو که دنبال غذاش بود دنبال شیشه شیرش نمی گشت، فقط روی سینه ام لم داده بود، بیبی نرم و شیرینم می خواست ددیش همه چی رو درست کنه.

هری: چیزی نیست میا...مردی که داد می زد رفته...بهت اطمینان می دم.

میا سکسه کرد و من قبل از اینکه پشتش رو بمالم پتوی قلاب دوزی شده ی صورتی رو که یه هدیه از طرف مادر بیولوژیکش بود برداشتم و بردش سمت حال. روی مبل خودمون رو جمع کردم، من و دخترم. اون فارغ از این دنیا راحت روم دراز کشیده بود و من هم پتوی صورتی رو کشیدم روش. به یه دقیقه نکشید خوابش برد و دوباره جلوی چرت زدنم رو گرفتم تا برش گردونم رو تختش، ساعت گوشیم ۳ صبح رو نشون می داد و میا خوابیده بود.

روی تختم با سرعت رفتم سمت باز تختش و برای چند دقیقه به معجزه ی زندگیم که برای همیشه باعث تغییر زندگیم شده بود نگاه کردم.

یه ترس آشنا تو سینم به وجود اومد، یه ترسی که من رو آزار می داد. از وقتی که ایمیلی که می گفت مرحله ی القا با موفقیت طی شد رو دریافت کرده بودم تا الان، سوال های زیادی ذهنم رو گرفتار کرده بود مثل این که به اندازه کافی خوب بودم؟ اون خوب بود؟ چرا نتونستم مرد مست رو که داد می زد روساکت کنم تا میا رو بیدار نکنه؟ اون نباید احساس ترس و استرس بدونه چیه، اون نباید از خواب معصومانش بیدار شه.

من پدرش بودم، اون دختر من بود و من هیچ چیز و هیچ کس رو اندازه ی میا استایلز دوست نداشتم.


	2. -2-

همونطور که استیو زیر لب داشت فحش می داد و تلوتلو می خورد برگشتیم خونه، تا خونه امون فقط ۳۰ قدم فاصله داشت و وقتی تلفن رو جواب داده بودم در خونه رو کامل باز گذاشته بودم.

کپ، سگ سیاهی که مال تونی بود جلوی در ایستاده بود،دمش رو تکون می داد و با هیجان می پرید اینور و اونور، منتظر بود دوتا فرد مورد علاقه اش که من و استیو بودیم بریم سمتش.

لویی: برو عقب کپ.

یه پارس کوچولو کرد و خودش رو کشید کنار تا من وارد خونه شم، در رو بستم و با سنگینیِ استیو که روم بود به سختی بالاخره وارد خونه شدم؛ کپ دور و بر رو بو می کشید، رو پاهاش نشست و سرش رو بالا نگه داشت، خدا می دونست چی می خواست که اینطوری نشسته بود.

لویی: بیا ببریمت زیر دوش.

زیر لب زمزمه کردم ولی مطمئن نبودم که استیو تو موقعیتی هست که چیزی بشنوه و بفهمه یا نه، معلوم بود هنوز حادثه ای که سر کارش اتفاق افتاده صحنه اش جلوی چشماشه، مرگ افرادی که نتونسته بود نجاتوشن بده.

آخرین شیفت، شیفت سختی بود، سه تا آلارم زده بودن که این یعنی خطر بالا. من داشتم تو اورژانس کار می کردم و این وظیفه ی من نبود که تو ساختمون بمونم، این وظیفه ی من نبود که که برم بقیه رو نجات بدم در حالیکه آتیش داشت طبقه ی بالا رو به کلی خراب می کرد.

من آدمی نبودم که مردن آدم ها رو تماشا کنم و خودم رو نجات بدم، نه ولی خوش شانش بودم که تونسته بودم بیام خونه، بعدش استیو بهم زنگ زد و هیچوقت حرفی که زد رو یادم نمی ره، گفت من صدا ضجه ها ی اونا رو شنیدم و لعنتی این بده.

نمی دونستم چی بگم یا چیکار کنم، زنگ زدم بیمارستانی که کار می کردم و نیازی نبود واسه یاد بود برم اونجا، خیلی ها مرده بودن و من نمی تونستم کاری برای اونایی که مردن یا دوست هام انجام بدم. وقتی برای بار دوم چند ساعت بعد زنگ زد فهمیدم اون مست بود، چون ستوان با گوشیه استیو زنگ زده بود و از طرفش صحبت می کرد، گفتش که براش تاکسی گرفته و فرستادتش خونه و من از تختم پریدم پایین تا برم بیارمش.

هر سه تامون که تو این خونه زندگی می کردیم به نوبه ی خودمون با چیزی دست و پنجه نرم می کردیم. وقت هایی که من بیمارم رو از دست می دادم، بعدش که می رفتم خونه ساعتی رو بیرون می دویدم و وقتی می اومدم خونه خودم رو تو حمام حبس می کردم، دوش می گرفتم و به همه چی فکر می کردم. وقتی که برای

تونی که پلیس بود اتفاقی می افتاد، به هرچیزی که ایمان داشت شک می کرد و می‌رفت یه پیاده روی طولانی با سگش کپ انجام می داد ولی استیو؟ من می فهمیدم چرا اون مست کرده بود، چون این روشی بود که می تونست باهاش کنار بیاد، به خصوص اینکه نتونسته بود همه رو نجات بده و این سخته.

سعی کردم یه سری دارو پیدا کنم تا وقتی بعدا بیدار می شه بخوره و بهش کمک کنم دوش بگیره، آب رو گرم نگه داشتم و سرش رو شستم و استفراغ هایی که روش بود رو تمیزش کردم و بعدش دور حوله ی بنفش بزرگی که دوست داشت پیچوندمش؛ فقط یکم برای استیو بزرگ تر بود، استامینوفن رو با دو بطری آب دوباره برداشتم و بردمش تو تخت، حتی سعی کردم لباس زیرش رو تنش کنم.

تا جایی که یادمه از بچگی بهم نزدیک بود ولی این به این معنی نبود که من می خوام به داخل باکسرش دست پیدا کنم و به اون تیکه گوشت برسم، ولی این یه جورایی کشمکش سختی بود چون به تن کردن باکسرش سخت بود برای همین ولش کردم و دمپایی هاش رو جفت کردم گذاشتم کنار.

وقتی مطمئن شدم که دیگه مشکلی نیست و همه چی رو براهه سطل رو گذاشتم کنار سرش، به زور من رو کشید تا کنارش بشینم، حالا به نظر مست نمی رسید ولی احساساتش آسیب دیده بود.

استیو: ما سعی کردیم لویی...نتونستیم به طبقه ی آخر برسیم...آدمایی که اون طبقه بودن گیر افتادن...و درهای اضطراری...قفل شده بود...من سعی کردم

می دونستم سعی کرده، شرط می بندم کل ماشین آتش نشان شماره ی ۶۳ تلاش کرده بودن، مطمئن بودم تمام شیفت اون شب از جونشون گذشته بودن تا اون آدم ها رو نجات بدن و در امانشون نگه دارن.

لویی: می دونم کردی.

با قاطعیت گفتم و دستش رو نوازش کردم.

لویی: سعی کن یکم بخوابی...اگه بهم نیاز داشتی تو اتاقم.

استیو: امن نبود.

یهو گفت.

استیو: درهای اضطراری...هیچکدوم.

لویی: می دونم.

فقط چیزی که گفت رو تایید کردم.

استیو: ما نیاز داریم...جوابگو...

لویی: جوابگو باشین.

جمله اش رو براش تموم کردم.

استیو: همون.

زمزمه کرد. بعد چشم هاش رو بست و برگشت به سمت پهلوش و مثل جنین تو خودش جمع شد و احتمالا به اتفاقات بد امشب فکر کرد. لباس هاش رو انداختم داخل لباسشویی، همینطور لباس های خودم رو و بعد شلوارکم رو تو اتاقم دراوردم و رفتم دوش بگیرم تا هم بوی استفراغ رو از بین ببرم و هم خستگی بدنم در بره.

تراژدی ای مثل امشب، در برابر کشت و کشتاری که به خاطر اسلحه اتفاق می افته هیچه. سیاست خواستار تغییر و محکوم کردن صاحب های اسلحه بود ولی بعد دوباره همه چی تغییر می کرد؛ تو شیفت آخرم من سه تا گلوله از بچه ی ۱۰ ساله کشیدم بیرون که یه راننده بهش شلیک کرده بود، هنوز اسلحه اون بیرون آزاد بود و اعتراض مردم هردفعه کمتر و کمتر می شد.

رفتم روی تختم و به سمت چپ پهلوم تکیه دادم، پنجره ام به سمت خیابون بود و می تونستم گوشه ی خونه ی همسایه امون رو که قسمت زیادیش تو تاریکی شب گم شده بود و قسمتی اش هم با نور داخل خیابون روشن می شد بیینم.

ما به اون مرد و خانواده اش یه معذرت خواهی بزرگ بدهکاریم، نصف شب استیو اونم مست جلوی خونه اش ظاهر شده. ما سه تا تازه یه هفته است که اومدیم اینجا، با اینکه به خیلی از همسایه ها خودمون رو معرفی کرده بودیم ولی هنوز اون و خانواده اش رو ندیده بودیم.

احتمالا آدرس اشتباهی به راننده داده بود، شایدم گیج شده بود به خاطر پیدا کردن خونه، چون کنار هم و شبیه به هم بودن، فقط می دونستم اینکه استیو جلوی خونه ی اونا بالا اورده بود کار درستی نبود.

مطمئنم مرد بیچاره به خاطر بیدار شدن بچه کلی حرف از طرف پارتنرش می شنوه، فردا با یه شراب می رم خونه اشون تا توضیح بدم چی شده یا حداقل بفهمم اونقدر از دستمون شاکی نیست.

فقط چند روز بود که تو خونه ی جدید مستقر شده بودیم و سعی داشتیم با همه ی محل دوست بشیم و ارتباط برقرار کنیم . محله ای که قبلا زندگی می کردیم نزدیک یه بار بود و اینطوری بود تو راه برگشت به خونه مورد حمله‌ی افراد مست قرار می گرفتیم تا اینکه بخوایم یه رابطه ی خوب و دوستانه باهاشون برقرار کنیم؛ ولی این خونه متفاوت بود، تو یه منطقه ی خوب و قیمت خوبی هم داشت، هرکدوم هم اتاق خودمون رو داشتیم.

فورا به تونی زنگ زدم و بعد از صحبت کردن تلفن رو گذاشتم بغل تختم. این یه قانون بود که بهم اطلاع بدیم اوضاع و احوالمون چطوریه. استیو آتش نشان هیچ وقت اون تلفن لعنتیش همراهش نبود ولی وقتی دستش بود فورا تماس می گرفت و اطلاع می داد؛ تونی یه پلیس مسئولیت پذیر بود چون اون بود که گفت در اصل این قانون رو گذاشته بود که باید بهم خبر بدیم تا از حال هم با خبر باشیم؛ و بعد من، دکتر اورژانس که باید از خودم به خاطر جواب ندادن تلفن دفاع کنم چون همیشه دستم به خون آغشته بود و نمی تونستم به گوشیم دست بزنم، فکر کنم تونی ازمون ناامید شده بود، درواقع می دونستم شده.

گوشیم ویبره رفت، دوباره برش داشتم.

تونی: شب طولانی ای بود...یه قهوه درست کن...تو راه خونه ام.

فعلا نمی تونستم بخوابم چون ممکن بود تونی به یه نفر نیاز داشته که باهاش حرف بزنه، پس بلند شدم و یه کافی تازه درست کردم. سه تامون شغلمون طوری بود که همیشه له بودیم برای همین بدنمون به کافئین نیاز داشت تا سرحال نگهمون داره.


End file.
